


Her Truck

by omnomnivore



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomnivore/pseuds/omnomnivore
Summary: “You see that Maura? That medal says I can come back. I may not come home exactly as I left, but I’ll come back. I’ll try as hard as I can to come back to you.” Jane promised as she showed Maura her Purple Heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a story I named G.I. Jane (cliche, I know) for almost a year now; I haven't been able to get past the first chapter. This part, the ending, has been driving me crazy though. I needed it to be written. It was inspired by the song 'I Drive Your Truck' by Lee Brice. This was so hard to write and even harder to post.  
> Thank you to all of the members of the Armed Forces. All of you who have served or are currently serving and especially to those who have lost their lives.

Maura sat at the vanity in her bathroom, trying to will herself to move. She didn't want to go, but she would because of Jane. She was in the dress she was supposed to have worn to their cancelled date two weeks ago; a simply stated black Givenchy. Her hand trembled as she applied eyeshadow and she stared at herself in the mirror. A knock on the door shattered her concentration and she knocked the bench to the floor as she stood.

Her voice shook as she said, "I'm coming."

Frankie was on the other side and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

She didn't trust her words and nodded. He gave her a small smile and led her out the house to his car. They were silent as they headed to the church Jane had attended as a child. Frankie parked and opened the door for her.

Before they got to the double doors, Maura steeled herself, tried to convince herself she could do this. But when she looked towards the altar, the tears started falling. The casket was closed to hide the damage done by the grenade, but Maura just wanted to see Jane's face. They walked to the front and sat in the wooden pews.

Maura couldn't look at the people behind her and she tried to look everywhere except at the coffin, but failed. Her eyes passed over the railing and landed on the flag draped over the casket. It burned her that it was even present. Serving in the military got her killed and didn't deserve to be anywhere near the body of the woman she loved.

She was tempted to get up and throw it across the church when a hand closed around her shoulder. She looked up to see Jane's father. She saw a similar pain in his eyes as he squeezed her shoulder before dropping his hand and sitting on the other side of Frankie. Tommy and Angela were next and they brushed past without acknowledging her to take a seat.

The service commenced shortly thereafter without Maura paying attention to any of what the priest had to say. Then it came time for everyone to say a few words. Frankie was up first and he made everyone laugh with stories of growing up and following his big sister around. 

Barry Frost was up next, he looked somber in his dress whites. She couldn't listen to the man Jane always talked about until, "We signed up together, but she chose Army and I went into the Navy like my dad. She was the one who convinced me to follow in my father's footsteps. Hearing her talk about serving our country made it seem more like an honor... Not an obligation. She saved all our lives over there and I can't thank her enough for showing me what it meant to do something good, something to be proud of. I just miss my best friend."

Two others spoke after Frost, but the tears were running fast and hard and all the words were drowned out by the silent sobs wracking her body. Frankie helped her again as the casket was moved and they headed to the car for the procession to the cemetery.

Maura had finally composed herself when they arrived. As she got out, she saw Jane's squad carry the coffin to the stand before the hole in the ground, the flag was over the wooden box. Final words were said by the priest and then Jane received the 21 gun salute and Taps was played as the flag was folded. The soldier with the flag in his hands went to hand it to Angela, but Frank Sr. stepped in the way and gently pushed Maura forward. The soldier placed the flag in her hands and went back to his previous position.

Maura didn't even realize people were leaving until Angela walked over to her and slapped her face as hard as she could. Maura looked up in surprise as Jane's mother yelled, "YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER KILLED! THEY DIDN'T PROTECT HER BECAUSE YOU MADE HER LESS OF A SOLDIER TO THEM!"

She was about to be slapped again when one of Jane's squad walked up and grabbed Angela's wrist as it started coming back down. He took one look at Maura before speaking quietly with a southern burr, "Ma'am, when I let go, you will not raise that hand again. Your daughter died saving my life, saving the lives of the men in our unit. She chose her fate. This woman you are insulting made your daughter happy. She made Jane more alive. I have served with her for seven years and been her friend all that time. I'd never seen her happier than when she was with the doctor. Do not insult her memory by laying blame where it doesn't belong."

Angela stalked away, Frank apologizing for her before they left. When they were gone, the soldier spoke again, "Dr. Isles, my name is Kline. As I said, Jane and I were friends. If you ever need anything, anything at all, call me."

He left with the rest of the men and women in uniform and Maura walked over to say one last goodbye to Jane. She went to speak, but found she couldn't as tears overcame her yet again. She kissed the polished wood and walked to Frankie, politely waiting in the car. He took her home and made sure she got in the house. She closed the door behind her and listened to him back out of the drive.

Maura slowly made her way to the bedroom and discarded her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She opened her closet and went to the small area designated for Jane's things. Two uniforms hung next a small collection of suits and shirts. She slide her hand over the clothes before opening the top drawer to the dresser underneath. 

Folded shirts and pajama bottoms stared back at her. She ignored the clothing and searched the back of the drawer for the small box she knew was hidden there. She pulled it out and slid to the floor, clutching Jane’s Purple Heart. 

_ “You see that Maura? That medal says I can come back. I may not come home exactly as I left, but I’ll come back. I’ll try as hard as I can to come back to you.” Jane promised as she took the box from her hand and pulled her into a kiss. _

“You didn’t try hard enough!” Maura cried.

_ “Babe? Maura? Please let me say goodbye!” Jane pleaded as she stood in the middle of the airport holding her girlfriend. _

_ “I can’t let you say goodbye. Goodbye means I won’t see you again.” Maura whispered into Jane’s neck. _

_ “Not all goodbyes are permanent,” Jane responded. _

_ “This one might be…” Maura said as she lifted her head to look Jane in the eyes. _

_ “I don’t want it to be…” Jane trailed off as she cupped Maura’s face. Her eyes dropped to her lover’s lips before she gently kissed them. _

Maura’s fingers traced her lips before she threw the medal across the closet. She immediately crawled to where it had fallen. Its impact with the wall had opened the case, but it was still nestled safely in the box. She stood and placed the open box on top of the dresser before pulling out one of Jane’s many GO ARMY shirts.

Maura pulled the soft, grey fabric over her head and opened another drawer containing shorts and sweatpants. She grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and put those on as well. She walked back out of the closet and their room to the kitchen.

She pulled the fridge door open and stared mindlessly at the contents. Her eyes passed over a lone bottle of Blue Moon and she took it out. She popped the cap off on the counter and took a swig.

_ “You’ve never had beer?!” Jane exclaimed as Maura shook her head. _

_ “I prefer a glass of well-aged wine to a bottle of beer.” _

_ “Let’s change that then,” Jane said as she waved their waitress over and ordered another Blue Moon. Maura looked at the beer hesitantly before picking up the bottle. She brought it to her lips and made a face as it slid down her throat. _

_ “Verdict?” _

_ “I’d still like a glass of wine.” Maura responded to Jane’s full throated laugh. _

“I still like my wine…” Maura said wistfully as she downed the beer. She threw the bottle in the recycling bin under the sink and walked to the window in the living room. She looked outside to see Jane’s rust bucket parked in the driveway. The red paint was slowly being replaced by dark orange rust and the fender was bent, but it still ran well.

Maura had walked to the back door and grabbed her wallet and the keys before she had made the conscious decision to leave. She walked up to the truck and let her head rest against the driver’s side window for a moment before getting in. She opened the door and pulled herself into the driver’s seat. She leaned back and tears started pouring again when she went to adjust the mirrors.

_ “Maura? You okay?” Jane asked as Maura stared at her truck. _

_ “You’ve got a Lil’ Red Express?!” _

_ “Yeah, this was Pop’s until I joined the service.”  _

_ “Wow… Can I drive it?” _

_ “Sure, let’s take it outta town.” _

Maura finally put the truck in reverse and headed to the fields an hour outside the city.  The radio was playing quietly in the background until she heard,  _ "Oh the lonely sound of my voice calling, is driving me insane. And just like rain the tears keep falling. Nobody answers when I call your name." _

“Oh Jane…”

_ “You listen to country? I thought you liked rock?” Maura asked when Jane turned on the radio. _

_ “One of my buddies got me hooked, Kline. On some of those days just standing in the desert sun, it’s comforting to hear songs that remind you of home. Country just brings me back here.” _

She had finally reached their field as the sun sank over the horizon. It had just as many tracks as the last time they’d been here.

_ “Maura,” Jane said. _

_ “Jane? Are you okay? I don’t like that look,” Maura asked as Jane sat up in the bed of the truck. _

_ “I’m getting deployed,” Jane told her without looking at her. _

_ “When?” Maura questioned as the breath left her body. _

_ “Next month. We’re headed to Afghanistan for a year,” Jane answered. _

Maura climbed into the bed of the truck and lay back, staring as the stars started to show. She fell asleep with her head buried in the hoodie Jane kept behind the seats.


End file.
